Tenchi Muyo: The FA Bounty Hunter
by Golden Dragon
Summary: When Seina Yamada brings a new friend of his, it brings back someone Ayeka thought was dead.. (May contain FA material)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hitori Makes the Scene!

A helmeted figure drabbed in red armor was busy sending data to one of his bosses. 

"The Shadow Beast: Wanted dead by order of the prime minister of Normon," said the figure, showing a picture of a fanged beast over some data. He pushed a button and the word, "Dead" went over the picture. "The money will be sent to my private account," thought the bounty hunter, before seeing some data about a new target. "Hmm…wanted alive by Kamas the crime lord. Has information that may be used to blackmail him. Offer is 5 million credits," thought the man, reading the profile. He then pushed some more buttons and found where his bounty was. "Oh great…earth. Hopefully, I won't have to stay that backwater mud ball for too long," groaned the bounty hunter. He then reached into a secret compartment under his seat and pulled out a magazine with a partially covered fat woman on it. "At least I'm alone in here," said the man, looking at his FA magazine.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile on earth…

"Tenchi! We're here!" shouted Seina Yamada, walking into the shrine where his friend lived. He was accomplice by several young women: a blonde with short hair, a black haired woman, a little girl with green hair, and a woman with a chubby belly and red hair.

A boy with dark hair appeared and said, "Hi Seina. I see you brought Amane, Balta, and Neiju. But whose the other one?"  
  
"My name is Roze, nice to meet you," smiled the chubby girl, before they were led to where Tenchi's other friends were…making havoc that is.

"No more sweets for you, princess! You're getting too flabby!" mocked Ryoko, a gray-haired woman, to the purple-haired woman in a kimono. She then slapped her on the flabby butt, causing it to jiggle a bit.

Ayeka, the purple haired woman, then snarled, "How dare you do that to a princess of Jurai?!!! You aren't so skinny yourself!"  
  
Ryoko pinched a bit of her flabby belly, and said, "Yeah. But at least I'm looking good with the extra good with some extra poundage," Most of her weight had gone to her stomach and hips, while Ayeka was a pear-shape with her weight being in her butt and breasts.

Washu, a pink-haired girl who was somewhat short and a bit plump, "I've been doing some experiments, and found this soft life on earth is making us so! HA! HA! HA!"  
Everyone just stared at Washu, and slowly backed away. Seina then went to Roze, who was sitting by herself.

Seina then asked, "You don't seem all that comfortable around Amane, Mihoshi, or Kiyone. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No…nothing's wrong," said Roze, before Amane appeared.

  
"Oh, Seina…want to take a dip in the hot springs together?" smirked Amane, dragging Seina away.

"WHAT?!!! In the same one as you?!! But…but…" began Seina. Everyone was enjoying themselves, until a space ship appeared above them.

Tenchi blinked, "Uh-oh…I got a bad feeling about this," A beam was fired from the bottom of the ship, and lowered down a figure in red armor, with a helmet that completely sealed his face.

The figure saw Roze and went, "Ah-ha. There you are. Time to collect the cash,"

"CASH?!!!" went Kiyone, as she, Amane, and Mihoshi all pulled out their guns. Seina did too, but unlike his fellow Galaxy Police officers, was not as graceful as they were. His pants nearly fell off, so he quickly buttoned them and pointed his gun at the strange. "You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?!!! Stand down,"  
  
The bounty hunter threw a sphere at the GP officers, which released some strange red gas. When they breathed it, they fell to the ground, twitching.

"We bounty hunters take down crooks just like you cops do. However, we're smart enough to collect a reward for it," said the bounty hunter, approaching Roze. Suddenly, Tenchi leaped in his way and drew a sword that had a blue energy blade.

  
Tenchi then snapped at the bounty hunter, "This is my home and my friends. You can't just do what you want to them!"   
  
"So you wish to fight me? I won't kill you, seeing how there's no price on your pathetic head," said the stranger, pulling out his own sword. It extended a red energy blade, and a sword fight began. Tenchi had some obvious skill against the bounty hunter, but he was no match for the stronger swordsman. "WAHHHHHH!!!!" went Tenchi, as he flew into the wall the bounty hunter had flung him into with his sword. 

"Now for my…" said the bounty hunter, reaching for Roze.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY TENCHI!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko's powerful fist slammed into the side of the bounty hunter's helmet, causing a part of it to fall off. It revealed one of the stranger's blue eyes and some of his auburn hair. 

"Now you made me mad…" said the stranger, his fist beginning to glow with energy. He punched Ryoko HARD in her fat belly, sending her right next to where Tenchi had smashed into. 

Ayeka, seeing that display, gasped, "I don't believe this!!!! A JURIAN BOUNTY HUNTER?!!!"  
  
The bounty hunter jumped back at seeing Ayeka and then went, "Yes, I am indeed a Jurian, princess! Now I got some cash, so don't make me any madder than I am now, fatty!"  
  
Ayeka snarled, "I can't believe a Jurian would stoop to a such level!"  
  
"That attitude is why I left that stuck-up planet of snobs!!!" shouted the bounty hunter, before more of his mask finally began to crumble. Ayeka gasped when she saw the stranger's face…

"HITORI?!!!" shouted Ayeka, before fainting.

Susami, Ayeka's little sister, blinked, "Hitori? You're him?"  
  
"Who is this, Hitori?" asked Washu.

"I'm their older brother," said Hitori, making everyone who heard shocked. However, Roze was looking starry-eyed at Hitori's handsome face.

Roze smiled dreamily, "I think I'm in love…"  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Love Can Be Blind, But It Can Stupid Too?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Can Be Blind, But It Can Stupid Too?

"Oh Ayeka, you're awake," said Tenchi, as the chubby princess awakened.

"Lord Tenchi, I had the strangest dream. We were attacked by a bounty hunter who was really my dead brother, Hitori," said Ayeka, "Isn't that the weirdest?"  
  
"Uh, sis? That wasn't a dream, that was two hours ago,"

Ayeka turned her head to see her older brother, Hitori, standing in the doorway. He was now dressed in white Jurian robes, instead of his red bounty hunter armor. 

"EEEKK!!!! A GHOST!!!!" shouted Ayeka, jumping off the couch and onto Tenchi.

Hitori then shouted, "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!!! I'm alive for God's sake!!!!" 

"Too…heavy…" gasped Tenchi, for Ayeka's large tush was squashing his throat.

Ayeka got up and her eyes glared at Hitori, "Okay, let me get this straight. My brother, the original heir to Jurai's throne, is standing right here. The last time I recall him was when he was in that ship that exploded!"  
  
Hitori sighed, "Look, sis. I faked my death. No one would look for a dead prince,"   
  
"By Jurian succession laws, you should be king of Jurai!" shouted Ayeka.

"I'm not a king, I'm a bounty hunter. And unfortunately, I'm stuck on this miserable planet!" shouted Hitori, before picking something up. It was a small creature that looked like a cross between a cat and rabbit. "And this thing is the one responsible,"  
  
"Mya?" went the cabbit, Ryo-oki. 

Susami then walked in and said, "Ryo-oki was in the carrot fields when she heard all the commotion. She changed into a ship and smashed into Hitori's, wrecking it," 

"My ship may be a smaller version of typical Jurian ships, but it'll take a while for it to grow back to full size," said Hitori, putting Ryo-oki down. 

Ayeka then asked, "Okay, Hitori. If you were alive all these years, how come you never tried contacting me?"  
  
"Hmm…maybe the fact I'm a bounty hunter, who has made lots of enemies!" answered Hitori. 

"Oh, lord Hitori!!!"  
  
"Oh no…" went Hitori, before Roze came up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Lord Hitori, why don't we have lunch?" smiled Roze brightly.

Tenchi's eyes widened, "Roze, he was trying to kill you!"  
  
"Wrong! I was trying to capture her alive! Kamas would do the killing to this space pirate!" shouted Hitori. 

Roze sighed, "Yes, I am a space pirate. I found some big information on a big crime lord named Kamas,"  
  
Kiyone, the green haired and quite hippy beauty, walked in and said, "Oh? You were going to help the Galaxy Police by giving the information to us?"  
  
"Nope! I was going to blackmail Kamas and get a ton of credits! HA! HA! HA!" laughed Roze.

  
Hitori then drew his sword and extended the energy blade, saying, "Okay, space pirate. The data I got about you earlier also said you stole some important stone,"  
  
"I can't hide anything from you, dear. Here you go," smiled Roze, handing a pink stone to Hitori.

Ayeka then went, "Hey! That sword is the heirloom of the Jurian royal family!"  
  
"And your point is?" went Hitori, raising an eye brow.

"It disappeared years ago! You stole it!" shouted Ayeka.

Hitori then replied, "Hey! Just because I renounced my royalty doesn't mean I can't take what's rightfully mine!" In his burst of temper, he had inadvertly rubbed the blade of his sword across the pink jewel, causing it to glow. "YEOUCHH!!!!" went Hitori, the heat of the jewel making him let go. The jewel landed in the corner and shifted and shaped itself into a young, beautiful and somewhat fat girl.

The young girl's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Hitori holding his energy-bladed sword. She squealed in delight and tackled the Jurian bounty hunter to the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you! For centuries, I was sealed in that stone and only that Jurian sword could free me! For that, I love you!" shouted the young girl, her sea-foam hair waving wildly.

"Ah great, another one…" went Hitori sarcastically, before Roze angrily pulled the girl off Hitori.

"Just who do you think you are, messing with MY love?!!!" shouted Roze, before the space pirate was suddenly slammed into the wall by the girl's super strength 

The sea-foam haired girl then went, "I'd just think I'd be Uzuki, the lunar princess. And the brave knight here is my beloved for freeing me," The two girls then began to argue about which one Hitori liked better.

"Welcome to my world, Hitori," sweat dropped Tenchi

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: More Havoc Is To Come


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Havoc Is To Come

"Ah ha! We found that wretched bounty hunter!" shouted a blue armored man with a number 1 on his chest. 

The man with green armor and a number 2 on his chest then smiled, "It was a good idea that we managed to find out his life signals when we fought him last time,"  
  
"Uh, you guys do remember the bounty hunter did flatten us last time?" gulped a purple-armored man with a goatee, and a number 3 on his chest.

The yellow armored man with glasses and a number 4 on his chest then said, "That was pure luck! No one's tougher than the Naradaka Squad!"  
  
"Then why do we need those spheres?" asked Number 3, sweat dropping.

Number 4 began to sweat, "Uh…anyway, its time for some payback!"

************************************************************************

"Good morning, Princess Susami!" shouted the red-marked tube called Hasaka, floating around.

"Prince Hitori is already taking care of the cooking," said the blue-marked tube, Kamadaki. 

Hitori's voice then shouted from the kitchen, "How many times do I have to tell you two not to call me that?!!!" Hitori, Roze, and Uzuki had been staying with Tenchi for a few days, until Hitori got a temporally place of his own.

Susami smiled as she walked into the kitchen and cheerfully shouted to Hitori, "Hi big brother!" She was eager to know about him, since she was a baby when he disappeared.  
  
Hitori turned from the eggs he was frying, and said, "Hello Susami. I just wanted to do something to earn my keep here, so I decided to do some cooking,"  
  
"Wow! You cook?" asked Susami, being a lover of cooking herself.

"When you live on your own, it's a must needed talent," smiled Hitori, before he went back to making breakfast.

Ayeka had been quietly watching, and she thought in amazement, "He actually smiled…perhaps he still has some of the gentleness he had when we still were still children…

************************************************************************

*Flashback*

"Can you reach it?" asked young Hitori, supporting little Ayeka on his shoulders. The two Jurian children were trying to get some sweets that the cook had made.   


"I almost…" began Ayeka, her pudgy little fingers gripping the tray. Suddenly, Hitori lost his balance, and the two fell back.

Hitori landed on his backside, but managed to catch the tray without dropping a sweet. 

"I got it!" smiled Hitori, but then he saw Ayeka was crying. Her knee was red and looked painfully sore. Hitori fell bad, and said, "Here…take them all. I made you fall,"  
************************************************************************

Ayeka was alerted back to reality when Susami pounded on the frying pan with a spoon, shouting, "Wake up, everybody! Breakfast time!"  
  
"Move over, blubber buns!" shouted Ryoko, pushing Ayeka's large self away.

************************************************************************

Some time later…

"Will you two just leave me alone?!!" shouted Hitori, walking through the woods as Roze and Uzuki followed him like little puppies.

"Yeah, you leave him alone!" shouted Roze, stepping in front of Uzuki. 

Uzuki then scooped up Roze, and said, "He was talking to you!" She then threw her into a tree. "Now we're alone, my love," smiled Uzuki, wrapping her arms around Hitori's neck. 

Hitori then decided to ask, "Hey, how'd you get into that jewel in the first place?"  
  
"Well, long, long ago, I came to the planet Jurai. The people were astounded by my powers and my wisdom. The king was afraid his people might dethrone him and put me in his place, so he sealed into that stone with by the very sword you have there," explained Uzuki, pointing to Hitori's sword. It was fixed on his robe's belt, just in case of an emergency.

Hitori sighed, "Yeah, even the glorious king can have dark secrets…" 

"Huh?" went Uzuki.

"Oh nothing," responded Hitori, as Roze climbed down the tree she had been thrown into.

"You little…" growled Roze, reaching for something on her leg. 

"You two stop it! I get the feeling we got company…." said Hitori, pulling out his sword and extending the energy blade.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4: The Jurian Trap


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Jurian Trap  
  
"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE ALRIGHT!!!"   
  
Suddenly, a man in blue armor and a number 1 on his chest appeared, and struck a pose, shouting, "The brilliant and valiant leader, Number 1!"  
  
A man with green armor and a number 2 on his chest leaped next to him, striking a pose as he shouted, "The tough as nails fighting enthusiast, Number 2!"  
  
"The great genius of mechanics, Number 3!" shouted a purple armored man with a number 3 on his chest. Like Number 1 and 2, he struck a pose.  
  
"And last, but not least: The tactical master, Number 4!" shouted the yellow armored man, with a number 4 on his chest. "You have right to fear us, bounty hunter!"  
  
Hitori blinked, "Uh…who are you guys?"  
  
The four armored men all face faulted, before Number 1 angrily shouted, "We're the Naradaka Squad! You should remember us from our great battle!"  
  
"Listen, Naradorka Squad…" began Hitori.  
  
"NARADAKA! NARADAKA!" shouted Number 2, stomping angrily like a child throwing a temper tantrum.   
  
Hitori rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I can't remember all the goons and failures I crushed in my career!"  
  
"That's it! Naradaka Squad! The spheres!" shouted Number 4, before each tossed a sphere that orbited around Hitori. They extended a web of energy around Hitori, before he got a slight zap from it. "Behold! The only energy frequency that holds back Jurians and negates their powers!"  
  
"Oh yeah…this shall make your careers. The Naradorka Squad: Victors over the greatest bounty hunter by hiding outside of a cage," said Hitori sarcastically.  
  
"That's Naradaka! That's it, you die now!!!" shouted Number 2, about to attack when…  
  
ZAP!!!  
  
"OUCH!!!" shouted Number 2, blasted into the wall.  
  
"Leave Lord Hitori alone…" snarled Roze, armed with a powerful laser gun she had been keeping stashed in her clothes.  
  
"You cowards don't know how to fight!" shouted Uzuki, punching Number 1 in the face so hard, it broke his nose.  
  
"Ow…by dose…" groaned Number 1, blood dripping out of his nose as he fell to his knees.  
  
"DANCE! DANCE!!!" shouted Roze, shooting a repeated laser blast at the feet of Number 3 and 4. She had switched the spray to repeating shot, and was laughing like a mad woman.  
  
"I'll save you, my love!" went Uzuki, cracking the spheres with her powerful hands.  
  
Hitori smiled, "Thanks Uzuki. Now I got some trash to clean up…"  
  
"All yours, Lord Hitori…" grinned Roze, as Hitori walked up to the Naradaka Squad, cracking his glowing knuckles.  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Number 4, going flying.  
  
POW!!!!  
  
"WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE!!!" shouted Number 1, flying in the same path.  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
"DIDN'T I WARN YOU GUYS?!!! DIDN'T I?!!!" whined Number 3, flying into the distance with his teammates.  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!" shouted Number 2, the last of the pounded Naradaka members.  
  
"Thanks girls…you were a big help…" smiled Hitori, before they squealed happily. They hugged him tightly, his face feeling their large chests squeezing his torso hard. "Ok…enough hugging….or I'll be flatter than a pancake…"  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 5: The Once Greatest Killer 


End file.
